<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2am Netflix Cuddles by Reina_malone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265001">2am Netflix Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone'>Reina_malone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Pans Labyrinth - Freeform, mickey loves movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey’s favorite movie gets added to Netflix, of course he’s gonna wake up to watch it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2am Netflix Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were a few things about Mickey Milkovich that might surprise someone; like the fact that his favorite color wasn’t just green, but also yellow. It’s a bright and happy color, sue him. Another unknown fact is that he loves movies. It didn’t matter what movie or genre, he watch it at least once.</p><p> </p><p>The only people who knew this about him were his sister, cousin/best friend and his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************</p><p> </p><p>Ian woke to a cold bed. He grabbed his phone, and as he squinted in the harsh light of his bright background he saw that it was a little after two am.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe?” He called out. He could hear the tv on in the living room of their apartment. He pushed the sheets aside and grabbed a pair of boxers, honestly not sure who they belonged to. He opened their bedroom door and was welcomed with the scent of buttery popcorn and the hazelnut creamer Mickey likes in his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, why are you up?” He asks as he approaches the couch where Mickey is slouched down on, running his fingers through the dark hair he loves so much.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep and Sandy text me saying that Netflix added my favorite movie and I didn’t want to miss the chance to watch it”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey didn’t even sound tired, and for good reason. He had slept the whole day the day before. His hours as a firefighter were tiring. 48 hours at the station 48 hours at home.</p><p> </p><p>“What movie, baby? Is it the one with the teenager who likes that one chick whose brother decides to hook up with the girl and he has to go to California because his moms worried because he doesn’t have any friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is a surprisingly good description of that movie. No, it’s not Hottieboombalottie, although I do love that movie. It’s not on Netflix but I have it on dvd so I can watch it whenever. No. This one is Pans Labyrinth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the one with David Bowie?” Ian asked through a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“No, babe. This one is in nothing but Spanish and it’s about a girl who is supposedly a princess whose mother marries an abusive captain during the 1944 regime in Spain. Here just watch it with me”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey started the movie over and you could see all the emotions on Ian’s face as the events played out.</p><p> </p><p>When the movie was finished, Ian had so may questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he really just bash that guys face in with a wine bottle?”</p><p>“Why does he want to kill those guys in the woods?”</p><p>“How come the Ophelia didn’t listen to the faun?”</p><p>“Why would the captain throw away the root that was keeping Carmen alive?”</p><p>“Why didn’t he care that Carmen died?”</p><p> </p><p>And the biggest question, “why the fuck did that movie end like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey just laughed and explained that the captain wanted a son so he didn’t care whether or not Carmen lived.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, I can’t sleep now since I watched that movie. I might need some help falling asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Ian, you’re such a drama queen. If you wanted your dick sucked, you could have just been like, ‘hey baby wanna suck my dick?’ and I would have been like ‘hell yeah I wanna suck that dick’”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian just laughed and told him that if he wanted to he could but he really just wanted to cuddle and watch the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well why didn’t you say that?”</p><p>“You cut me off, Mick”</p><p>“My name is ‘babe’ douchebag” Mickey laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Mickey, more than anything.”</p><p>“I love you too, Gallagher. Thank you for watching my favorite movie with me. It means a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course baby.”</p><p> </p><p>As they cuddled on the couch, wrapped up in each other’s arms, it was the best sleep they’ve had in a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so, of course Bowie’s ‘The Labyrinth’ is phenomenal! However, if y’all haven’t seen Del Toro’s ‘Pans Labyrinth’ I highly recommend it. Of course, I would be prepared because a, it’s all in Spanish and b, it’s not suitable for kids.</p><p>Also the other movie mentioned, Hottieboombalottie, is a personal favorite of mine as well. Check it out if you’re able to. It’s on Tubi and of course Pans Labyrinth just got added to Netflix recently, my mom woke me up to tell me. </p><p>Both of them are my favorites, please please watch it if you like!</p><p>Also, I’m down to talk so hit me up on:<br/>Instagram: _Celui_<br/>Snapchat: asdfghjkl_loki<br/>Twitter: @reinamalone<br/>And of course email: reinamalone@icloud.com</p><p> </p><p>Have a great day my lovelies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>